


rose

by pinkariess (lovelcce)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bubble Tea, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Sappy, disgustingly sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelcce/pseuds/pinkariess
Summary: Hitoka had not spent the whole night staring at her ceiling, thinking about a certain black haired bubble tea worker. That would have been ridiculous. Preposterous, even, if you had to know. Hitoka was, in all senses of the word, a functional lesbian. She did not and would not change her entire day’s plans just to possibly catch a glimpse of a beautiful girl. Not at all. Not even a little.
Relationships: Background Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

Hitoka smiled, a wide grin that brightened her face as Tadashi linked his arm with her. Her green haired friend had convinced her to come third wheel on his date with Tsukki at some new bubble tea store. Tsukki was actually following along at a slower pace, only his eyes conveying any softness as he watched the other two chat excitedly about some romance manga they’d both finished. 

“And then when he realized she actually liked him?” Tadashi said, closing his hands into fists and pushing them out in front of him. “God, the pining was terrible.”

“Terrible?” Hitoka shook her head. “I think you mean amazing. I was going crazy for thirty chapters!”

“That’s why it was terrible! It took them so long to realize their feelings were returned.” 

“It’s a slow burn romance, Tadashi!” Hitoka said, her eyebrows furrowed. “That’s the best trope in romance! When both are pining and they’re so close to realizing only to overthink and step away!”

“You only say that because you haven’t had to deal with that in real life.” Tadashi rolled his eyes. “I think you’d burst into flames if you tried to live through a slow burn romance.”

“Lesbians don’t do slow burns.” Tsukki said, slowly catching up as the trio arrived at the store front. “I’m pretty sure they call it uHaul-ing.” 

“That’s just a stereotype, Kei.” Tadashi stuck out his tongue at his boyfriend, who pulled the door open for them. 

Inside the store was warm, a cozy scent of baked goods spilling out from the backroom. A few of the tables were occupied by couples or a student stressing over their homework, but it was rather empty for a Sunday afternoon. Behind the counter were two workers, idly cleaning as they chatted. The one closest to them was a tall guy, though he was still short compared to Tsukki. His hair was shaved, but Hitoka thought he’d be too handsome if he grew it out. This was echoed by Tadashi who mumbled a soft, “wow, he’s hot”. The worker grinned, leaning in close to his coworker and nudging the girl’s shoulder. And,  _ oh no _ , she was gorgeous. 

The girl’s hair was a sleek black, held back by an orange scrunchie that matched her uniform’s logo. When she smiled, the girl’s nose wrinkled, making her glasses slide down her nose. Hitoka felt her cheeks warm, eyes widening as the girl turned to look over at them. Hitoka looked away in a panic, gaze latching onto a menu she stared at without reading. 

Tsukki reached forward, almost jarringly unsubtle as he latched onto Tadashi’s waist. A welcome distraction from the otherworldly beauty working behind the counter. 

“Green’s a good colour on you.” Hitoka laughed, taking in the way Tsukki’s ears burn pink with raised eyebrows. 

“Shut  _ up.”  _ Tsukki said, quietly blowing out a breath as Tadashi leaned back into him. 

“She has a point.” The green haired boy smiled, not bothering to look back as the blush spread from Tsukki’s ears to his cheeks. 

“Hey!” The guy behind the counter leans next to the register with a short wave. “How can I help you today?”

“Do you know what you want?” Tadashi said, eyes roaming the menu quickly. 

“She never knows what she wants.” Tsukki pushed his boyfriend forward slightly, knowing Hitoka would stumble her way through her order eventually. 

“Rude.” The girl said, puffing her cheeks out but following them closer to the worker. 

Tadashi ordered for the two of them, only hesitating to consider the sweetness of his own drink. And too suddenly the boy behind the counter was looking at Hitoka expectantly. 

“Too many options?” The boy laughed, and Hitoka felt her face flame. “Well, if you want some suggestions- Hey, Kiyoko! What do you recommend today?”

The beautiful girl turned away from the ice machine with more grace than Hitoka could ever hope to have in her lifetime. “Chai and vanilla, if they’re willing to wait.”

“That'd be great!” Hitoka said, just a little too loud. “Uhm, one- one of those please.”

“Sure. Two taro, one 50% sweetness, and one chai vanilla.” The boy prints their order before shooting a finger gun at them with a free hand. “Those’ll be right out.”

Tsukki choose a table for them, one in a corner away from the door. The blonde huffed in annoyance as he sat, Tadashi smiling as he complained about romance being dead since no handsome men pulled his chair out for him. 

“You have arms.” Tsukki said, though Hitoka notices as he seems to grab Tadashi’s hand under the table. “Don’t see why you can’t use them.”

“I am merely unloved, I think.” Tadashi turned to Hitoka, leaned forward on his free hand. “So.”

“So?” Hitoka grimaced. 

“Pretty girl?” 

“What about her?”

“Gonna make a move?”

“No.”

“Boo! I don’t want to hear you complain about wanting a girlfriend anymore.” 

“I don’t complain.”

“That’s all you do.” Tsukki said, not even flinching as Hitoka threw a crumpled napkin at him. 

“Either way,” Hitoka stuck her tongue out at the boys, “I don’t know her. Or her sexuality. And when has anyone’s life ever worked out so perfectly.”

“She seems nice!” Tadashi interjected. “And you can’t count her out immediately. No girl that pretty is straight.”

“She gets paid to be nice to customers.” Hitoka said, rolling her eyes. 

“But-“

“Here you go. Three teas.” The shaved headed boy said, sliding their drinks onto their table and grinning at them. “If you need anything, let us know.”

“Thank you.” Hitoka nodded, waiting for him to be far enough away before she looked back at her friends. 

“I just think that you’d have fun if you put yourself out there some more.” Tadashi said, wrinkling his nose at her. 

“I think you should drink your tea.” Hitoka smiled, waiting for the green haired boy to sigh and turn to Tsukki. She cast a glance over at the counter, where the beautiful girl ( _ what had her name been? Kiyoko? _ ) was wiping down something. Hitoka stabbed her straw into her tea. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hitoka’s next visit to the store was entirely unplanned, and she merely happened to be in the area. She had not spent the whole night staring at her ceiling, thinking about a certain black haired bubble tea worker. That would have been ridiculous. Preposterous, even, if you had to know. Hitoka was, in all senses of the word, a functional lesbian. She did not and would not change her entire day’s plans just to possibly catch a glimpse of a beautiful girl. Not at all. Not even a little. 

It didn’t help that the beautiful barista was seemingly working alone, the shop nearly empty on a chilly Sunday afternoon. The sun was setting already, though it was barely 4:30, and the barista was wrapped in a black sweater with orange cuffs. Objectively, and on anyone else, Hitoka knew that sweater may be the ugliest thing she had ever seen. Instead, the girl’s cheeks heated up as the barista looked up with a small smile. 

“Welcome back.” She said, and every vein in Hitoka’s body lit with warmth. “Chai?”

“What else do you recommend?” Hitoka swallowed, trying to memorize the way the barista blinked with shock.

Kiyoko bit her lip in thought, “What’s the mood?”

“Mood?”

“For today. Anything special?”

“Sort of?”

Kiyoko raised an eyebrow, though not unkindly.

“I’m,” Hitoka cleared her throat softly, “trying to flirt. With a girl. That’s pretty.”

Kiyoko smiled, “Right, romantic drink coming up.” 

Hitoka nodded, mouth gaped open slightly as the barista turned away. 

It suddenly felt too warm in the store for Hitoka, who turned away from the counter to stare at the nearest wall. A painting of a purple flower was hung roughly at eye level, and Hitoka traced the brush strokes with her eyes slowly. 

“Your drink.” The barista said, startling Hitoka, who turned with her shoulders tensed. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s okay, I’m startled easily.” Hitoka smiled, locking eyes with Kiyoko for a moment before she dropped her eyes once again. “Thank you.”

“It’s rose, with strawberry jelly.” Kiyoko said, sliding the drink and a receipt across the counter. At the bottom of the red drink, small pink hearts bounced lightly.

“I haven’t paid, yet.” Hitoka mumbled, reaching for her purse as the barista laughed softly. 

“It’s on me.”

“What?”

“You’re all set. Unless,” Kiyoko glanced at the door, “well, unless you’d want to wait half an hour for my shift to end.”

Hitoka blinked slowly.

“Either way, my number’s there.” Kiyoko pushed her glasses a little higher on her nose, her cheeks warming slowly.

“Oh.” Hitoka said, waiting a moment before the words sunk in. “ _ Oh! _ I’d, uh, like that! I mean, if you don’t mind. I mean, I can wait. I-”

“Great!” Kiyoko leaned against the counter, and every nerve in Hitoka’s body lit with warmth.


End file.
